Marvel: 2010-07-24 - They Have Issues: Nanny No More
While preparing for the mission, Cyclops sent one of Marvel Girl's old bumblebee uniforms to Kyle for adjustments. Sera soon ended up with that uniform when the call to gather at the Blackbird was made. Cyclops is already down in that sub-level, the jet geared up to go. He looks at those gathered behind his red visor, "We can't wait for anyone else. Get on board and let's go." He leads everyone on the Blackbird and pilots it himself. Taking it up and through the hidden cliff side entrance. He is soon jetting impossible fast to London, England. This leaves a few hours of down time for the team. In this time, Simone is asked to introduce her codename to everyone to make sure they are familiar with it, and to get Sera used to the other member's code names. They are also informed that they will be meeting a Mr. W a.k.a. Pete Wisdom at the landing site. He should be able to get the team to Kitty's location, which has been found by Xavier from the information Mr. W has gathered. The landing site is actually a warehouse, the roof opening up and the Blackbird settling down within it like a helicopter before the roof closes once again. The door then lowers as Cyclops shuts the plane down. "I have some information on Orphan-Maker and Nanny, the two kidnappers. I will share it when we join up with Mr. W." He then goes to leave with everyone else to see if Wisdom is already waiting for them. Nightcrawler moves to claim the co-pilot's seat, seeing it as good of a time as any to brush up on the lessons that Cyclops had been giving him on flying. He seems a bit more withdrawn than his usual chipper self though as he watches the clouds and water roll by beneath the jet. Once the Blackbird comes to a stop, he bamfs from the co-pilot's seat, onto the underside of the ceiling to get a good look around at the warehouse, just in case of trouble. Pete Wisdom is waiting, sitting on a wooden box. As the plane opens up, when Cyclops heads out, he lights a cigarette - with a fingertip, glowing the color of molten metal. Its just him and a large van with open doors and tinted windows. "Looks like the cavalry's arrived. Get the rest of the team out. Need to have a look at you while you're briefed." Mr. W offers a hard, small smile. "Time is wasting." Thank goodness for having tailors on site. The uniform is not quite what Sera is used to wearing but for this very important task she's willing to put up with it, but it's sure better than a black sweat suit or a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair is held back in a tight braid and she waits until the ramp is lowered before following the others out. For now her lesser wings are the only ones revealed. She aims to save her energy for when she really needs it. She's very eager to hear who has kitnapped Kitty and why! Hank McCoy's the last off the black bird. The whole trip over he'd spent being quiet and reading something on his Ipad. Now that they're in the London Ware house. The bouncing blue mutant seems to have his game face on as he hangs from one of the wings and sniffs the air at Mr. W. "I don't know Ol' Fearless leader, I thought we were suppose to be meeting James Bond." A nod at that, and Cyclops steps forward to offer his hand. "I am Cyclops, the one with the tail is Nightcrawler, the wings is Sera, and I am sure you can figure out who Beast is." His tone is professional but polite. "I have the address where Kitty was found, but we need guidance to get there, also I have a little bit more information on the kidnapper's powers, but that is it so far. Any information you have would be appreciated." He sighs slightly Beast's jest. Cyclops doesn't have a high sense of humor when on missions. "A gaggle of children? And a plush doll." Pete sighs, but they're the best he's got. He takes Cyclop's hand firmly, and gives a hard shake. "Mr. W. The Nanny's the one you should really have to worry about. I really hope we all have some kind of strong mental or psychic resistance, boys and girls." Even if Beast isn't much of a boy. "Hop in the van and I'll take us there - Kitty's safety depends on us. Share with all of us what you know about the Nanny and the Orphan-Maker. I'll supplement while I drive." Nightcrawler flips off from the ceiling, tumbling as he falls, and then landing in a crouch on top of the waiting van, rocking its shocks and using them to help cushion his landing. He grins a fangy smile at Pete, "Guten Tag Herr W. Und who but children und a plush animal would be better to be facing someone who calls themselves The Nanny?" Sera tries to keep the annoyed expression off her face. They aren't quite children. Young yes but sheesh! Instead she remains silent, her arms folded over her chest. She however grins at Kurt's reply. Le sigh! "Unfortunately, Marvel Girl was not able to attend. I do have some experience with mind control and have built up some resistance. The key to telepaths, is often not to allow them time to concentrate. Disturb that, and you weaken their ability to respond. Also, strong feelings or purpose can interfere with their control." Cyclops says this to everyone involved. "Let's get in team. Unfortunately, the kidnappers are called The Nanny and Orphan-Maker for a reason." Though Cyclops does add to Pete, "We may be young, some of us are highly trained with experience, and others have talents very useful in the field and are getting the training and experience. We will be an asset, and not slow you down." He shows respect for the highly trained Pete Wisdom, but he also says things as they are, or at least as he sees them. Cyclops stands outside the van to help anyone that needs it to get inside, like Sera. He wouldn't be surprise if Beast offered his hand for assistance, but if he did, Cyclops would only threaten to toss him in. An empty threat of long-time friends. He gets in last, waiting for everyone to settle before sharing information. What, moi help Fearless leader? surely you jest but Hank has quickly taken up a prime position in the van the rear most seat where he can call out at Cyclops, "Are we there yet?" Yes Hank is trying to be annoying it was how he protected his mental facilities from the brain control. That and it annoys people like villains. "So what the plan? If we're dealing with mind control individuals we need to do some shielding. But where are they held up at?" Nightcrawler flips himself into the van and takes a seat, smiling to Sera and offering her a helping hand from inside the van when she gets in. "It is very good that none of us have children so Orphan-Maker's powers shall have no effect on us, ja?" Sera has so many helpful people around her, isn't that nice. But she hopes she doesn't become a liability once they are out in whatever mess they are about to find themselves. She sits next to Nightcrawler and smiles a bit. "Which one has the mind control? Both of them? Do we know any of their weaknesses?" she inquires. "Ah, a little komiker, ja?" Pete replies to Kurt's little joke. "The Orphan-Maker's murdered parents to kidnap mutant children - we're not even sure if little Kitty's family is alive right now. I like you, Teufel-mann, but stow the spass till after Kitty's rescue." "The Orphan-Maker has highly resistant armor - including to energy and heat, so I can barely mess with him. However, we've heard rumor that the Nanny can turn your brain into that of a child's, and that makes you pretty ruddy well useless, yeah? Be *careful*. The Orphan-Maker's completely loyal to the Nanny, so if she tells him to kill us, he'll definitely try to. She's got some strong mental influence, so we're not sure if Kitty's been overtaken by it or not. I'd say expect the best, but the way things are... at least expect Kitty to be alive, although maybe not mentally sound." A pause and Mr. W asks, "What are we planning on doing to these two once they're on the ropes?" In the driver's seat, Pete... uh... drives. Not much more detail in driving through foggy London-town. "It does not work that way. Orphan-Maker is wearing an armor suit that is made of a technology currently unknown in our world. We cannot simply overwhelm him with power, we are going to have to use tactics. Furthermore, we have to keep Nanny distracted, she is also in an armored suit, but it isn't anything like Orphan-Maker's. Professor X attempted to make contact with Nanny to see if there was a more peaceful way to handle this, but her mind is...broken and he had to draw back or he would have given them a warning. He has also briefly touched the minds of Kitty and the others." Cyclops continues to explain, "He couldn't provide them warnings without again giving us away. They are in good physical condition, but something is interfering with Kitty's powers, a mental command. Professor X will attempt to break it when we attack, but interference beyond that...it is draining from the distance he is at. So Nanny is wholly our responsibility." During this time, he pulled a sheet of paper from his boot and handed it over to Pete. It is the address of the house they are located at. "The house has sub-levels, but Professor X isn't sure how extensive. Furthermore, our goal is to save Kitty and the children not to defeat Orphan-Maker and Nanny." His mouth thins at that. "If we can defeat them, we will. However, Oprhan-Maker has murdered before, and we do not know of a way to defeat him for sure at this time." Nightcrawler nods his head as he thinks, "I am thinking, I would be best suited to act as a distraction for Orphan Maker. I nicht can be hurting him from the sound of but, but then by the sound of it nicht can any of us, und I think I can be best at keeping myself just out of reach..." Resistant to energy? Well that'll suck. Hopefully she can just bop him on the head if it comes down to that. Sera's nose wrinkles. "Depends on the child. I've known some real hellions in my days... unless we are talking toddler mind set and not 8 or 10 year old..?" she inquires. So it's a snatch and grab then? She doesn't feel good about leaving the two psychotics on the loose, but if they can't defeat them, saving Kitty will just have to do. "What would you like me to try and do? I can't unfortunately fly with anything heavier than I can pick up." she says softly. "Sounds like if Kurt's doing the distracting and if the rest of you guys are energy wielding. It will be up to little old me to be doing the snatching and grabbing." He says after a moment. "So the energy wielders would be best to annoy the Nanny from afar?" Hank just said something tactical? Scary huh? A nod, "That is a good idea. Your teleportation will be very useful. However, you will need back-up in case he gets distracted and loses interest. Beast, I'd like you to actually provide backup for Nightcrawler. Orphan-Maker is not to be underestimated. That armor is dangerous, and if he manages to grab Nightcrawler, or if he decides to just try and ignore Nightcrawler, the could be problems. Also, Kitty's mother is fine. She was safe because she and Kitty were in different locations at the time, luck." "Sera, I want you to provide a distraction to Nanny. I will also be providing backup for you," Cyclops informs. "Mr. W, I'd like to use your skills to get in there and retrieve the children. Professor X asked for this specially." He doesn't understand why, but Cyclops accepts it. Lifting a hand to rub his stubble, Mr. W asks, "We have how many energy manipulators here? What can we do? Maybe our game will be distraction if we can't do so much. Blinding the Nanny and Orphan-Maker and stuff. I'm a thermokinetic, and can throw little shards of solidified heat." And when Cyclops says his piece, Pete simply nods. "We should enter from multiple fronts." And they pull up to the house - its a quaint looking thing. "I'll take a back door - who's going where? I'll make my move once I see that the Orphan-Maker's duly distracted." Nightcrawler hrrmms as he looks out at the house. "I can go scout the windows und see if I can spot where everyone is." impulsively, he bamfs out of the van once again to appear on the side of the house, looking down into a window from above it to see what he can see inside. Sera nods. "Will do." she says, biting at her lip. This is so different than any thing she's done previously. Playing look out, or defending when one is attacked is very different than actually going out looking for trouble. She smiles at Kurt and attempts to gather up her courage. "I don't do close quarters very well. " she says, a bit more confidence in her tone. "It's best if we draw them out of the house, or I can just stay air borne and attempt to keep them inside if they slip out--coff coff.." she fans away the brimstone. "...I can fly, but my wings are telekentic based..pretty strong I guess.. and I can throw a few psi blades I guess you could call them.. " she says, helping to exchange the 'what can we do' info. Mr. W has to groan and crack the windows to let the smell of sulfur out after Nightcrawler teleports. "Bleck," he groans. "A little daring, but that's only killed thousands. I'm no different." When he hears Sera out, he gives a firm, "No. We can't risk too much exposure. Some exposure is okay if we're very fast, but if neighbors call into Scotland Yard that there's angels flying around, we'll have something far worse than only two villains to worry about. I'm putting you all at enough risk in this country as-is." "Alright, I'll back up Nightcrawler." Hank watches the other blue and furry mutant disappear into a puff of smoke. He looks at Cyclops to wait for being deployed. He says as he scratches his chin at the situation and any thoughts he has over the matter being kept to himself at the moment. "Two, myself and Sera." Cyclops groans, "If I wasn't going to say yes anyway, I would be more upset at Nightcrawler, but he does need to pause for an answer." He raises a gloved hand to his nose until the smell fades. "There will be damage with Orphan-Maker, and me as well." Mr. W would know that well enough at seeing the crime scene here in London. "We have to be quick. Hopefully Londoners aren't like New Yorker's and run away from trouble instead of toward it to get it on youtube." No promises there. "Sera, go in the back with Mr. W while Beast goes in the front. Nightcrawler can teleport in, and I'll go through a wall where Nanny is located." He said a wall, and not a window. Distraction is an understatement. "Provide cover for Mr. W if he is noticed, Sera." He is providing a large resposibility to Sera. Not because he can't do it, but because he wants to give her quick experience. The house seems empty at first. However, Orphan Maker is sitting on the floor cross-legged in the den watching television. It was the fact he was on the floor that drew attention away from him at first. He is located close to the front of the building as a result. Nanny is fixing dinner in the kitchen, humming to herself in a funky cyborg voice, seeming quite happy and content. She is located near the back door, the hallway leading to the door is just behind her her, it also has another door that leads to an unknown room but the door is metal. In reality it leads down to the sub-levels. Nightcrawler makes his way around, peering in the windows and moving as silently as he can, then he moves up tot he roof and with another BAMF and an addition to the London smog, he teleports to the van to fill everyone in on the layout of the house and where everyone is. "Orphan Maker is seeming very content where he is. It is too bad we are not having portable televisions to distract him with." "Pity he cannot stay that way." He taps the left side of his visor, not where the controls are. "Professor X, we entering. Preceed with the plan." He then says, "Professor X is out of communication now." Cyclops then says, "Alright team, move out!" The back of the van is opened up and he steps out, heading toward the kitchen wall, where the window is at a quick sprint. This leaves Sera and Pete to go to the back, Beast to go in the front and Kurt ready to teleport and do what he does best, make a show of it. Meanwhile, Professor puts on the helmet for Celebro after getting the communication from Cyclops. He starts to concentrate, intense blue eyes hidden by closed lids. His power expanding and growing with the use of the device. Kitty is still trapped in that room. Luke is currently sleeping, which during the day the three have spent together Kitty would have found out is two years old. Sue is eight, and already considers herself a big girl, mostly because she has to be. Sue doesn't talk about the past much, just the rules here, when meal times are, shows her around the two rooms so that she can watch blue ray movies, play video games, take a shower or what not. It has been a slow and long day as the group waits for dinner. Sue is starting to doze off on the couch, she rarely sleeps in her own bed so she can be close to Luke, who by the way has a new playpen. That is when Kitty hears a faint whisper in her head, << Be prepared. >> Xavier then starts to remove the block on Kitty's mind that prevents her from using her powers. The voice is clearer now, << I am almost finished, patience. >> The voice is unfamiliar, but it is clearly male and not Nanny. Nanny pauses in her cooking just as the team is in place and ready to bust in. Pete Wisdom is getting tired of the schtick. However, being given a layout of the house, he opens the driver's side door and steps out. He tosses his cigarette to the ground and stamps it out, trying to smooth his rumpled coat. "C'mon, Sera. Stay behind me." He's quick to get into position. Waiting at the door, his right hand takes on the color of bright orange, and a long, thin blade-like extension sprouts from a fingertip. He presses the hotknife between the door and doorway, and moves down, cutting the lock right off. And then, showtime. Pete shoves the door open! "Beef stroganoff? Not today, Nanny!" And he flings a quick volley of weak hotknives towards the Nanny's optical receptors, trying to blind her from the get-go. Telling a flyer not to fly? that's no good. "I'm not going to be much use inside a tiny house.. " Sera states simply. She looks about perhaps she can find something to use. "Okay.." but she replies to the fearless leader, but she isn't sure she'll be able to. She begins to hope the back door leads to the kitchen. Pots pans and knives may yet be good weapons of opportunity. She hops out of the van and follows after Wisdom, summoning forth her psi wings and folds one wing over her front and leaves the other curled against her back. There just isn't room for her to strike at Nanny, not with Pete in front. She'll just have to act when she can. Nightcrawler kisses Sera for good luck before he heads off to his own position in the whole plan. Without much more of an idea to go on, he figures this Orpahn Maker isn't likely that intelligent, so maybe the direct approach is the best. He heads for the front door and raps on it, "Gas man! Open up so I can give you meine gas!" Hank's job is to back up Nightcrawler. So as Kurt goes to the front door. He quickly follows and then he leaps up on the roof. He figures either Kurt will duck when the door opens and he can swing down and greet the Widow-maker or he can draw the villain out and drop down on him to brain him from behind. Kitty is - or was, has been, sulking. Exploring, what little she can. Trying to find a way out of this place. A weakness. Something she can use. Sue's been nice, but - really, little help. And Luke is - well, irritating for someone in Kitty's funk. The last few days have not been pleasant, in the slightest. But, she's hardly lost hope. She feels that 'tickle' in her mind. She hears the voice - the foreign, male voice. It's odd. Comforting? Maybe. But, Nanny sounded comforting, too. Still, she sits up just a little straighter, looks around. Her eyes narrow, thoughtfully. Should she try it? Her mind /does/ feel - cleaner. Calmer. Focused. Sharp. She inhales a breath ... and, feels her fingertips phase through the floor, as she gingerly brushes them past it. She feels her heart skip a beat. For the first time in days, she feels hope. Honest, true hope. It's an elation, that courses through her heart, her blood, makes her nerves tingle. Slowly, without shaking from excitement, and trying to remain calm as if everything were still the way it was, she pulls herself up. "Sue," she says, quietly. "I think something is going to happen. You're going to need to watch Luke." Well, so much for the plan. But Cyclops goes with it. He soon sends a blast to actually take out an entire section of the kitchen wall. That should be one heck of a distraction for Nanny. Which was when Pete was supposed to move in and secretly go through the metal door, and get the children. Instead, he is blocking Sera from doing her duty, and being that Cyclops was surprised at first, there was a pause before he decided to blast out the entire wall! The sound is quite loud and a tinkling of it may be heard in the sub-levels. "Over here Nanny, you have unhappy visitors!" Nanny sees Pete Wisdom, "You!" Suddenly, Pete feels something seize his mind. Pete is then forced to turn about and slashes one of his glowing hands right at Sera's lovely wing! Pulling up her powers even with Pete as a shield likely just saved her life. Luckily, one swipe is all Pete gets in, before Cyclops shoots down the wall and distracts Nanny, causing her to release his mind from control! Orphan-Maker stands up and doesn't know what to do about the knocking on the door. He is about to call for Nanny when he hears yelling and then a sudden explosion. He goes charging to the hallway and then the kitchen instead of the front door, "Nanny!" He doesn't care about a knock on the door when Nanny could be in danger. His foot steps are heavy, and about to trap Sera and Pete on two sides. Just as Kitty's fingers phase through the floor, she hears the male voice once again, << Mr. W is there with the X-Men to rescue you and the children. Be ready. >> And then the presence is suddenly gone. Professor X removes the helmet and sighs, rubbing his temple. Finding locations is one thing, but actually tampering with someone's mind from such a distance is more stressful. He must trust his team, he has trained them to do this even though the have newcomers without experience...ah well. He will have faith. Sue looks up and rubs her eyes. "Huh, what?" She looks wary. "I always watch Luke, what are you going to do? Please...be careful Kitty," her voice shaking a little bit. "I...don't want to see any...anyone else...die," and she shallows. Sera yikes as Pete turns around and slashes the hot knife across her psy wing. The sparks and flickers, becoming more opaque briefly. Too many like that and she is really going to be in trouble! But now with one wall gone she can fully use her ghostly appendages! She side steps around Pete, moving so she can level a 'back hand' towards Nanny as hard as she can. She might not be able to dent it, but maybe she can scramble the host inside the metallic shell. Boom... "My stars and Garters! Some Actors never can stick to their lines. I know what Cyclops suggested wasn't the tactical equivalent of Hamlet. I guess Kurt our job just got that much more complicated. Then he turns lopping down the roof. Then he swings over the side of the building and through a window. He's hoping that his speed and strength would allow him to catch up with Orphan-Maker and the robot would have a blue fuzzy Hank missile to contend with, "Gas man! Your bill is due and we're hear to cancel your service!" His feet extended out in front of him. Hank can lift 10 tons and he as agile as crazy. Maybe he'll survive this and if not he get to use that healing factor of his. The angel is bad! Pete must protect the Nanny! These meddling kids and their blue furball! And then there's a big red optic blast and Pete pops back to his senses. Shaking himself back to composure, he says, "Sorry luv!" before turning towards the door to the sub-levels, ducking under a psy-wing. Ten long hot-knives emanate from Pete's fingers, and he goes Wolverine at the door, before trying to kick it open. Nightcrawler peers in a window and finds the TV abandoned and Orphan-Maker thumping towards the kitchen. Grumbling a curse in German, he smashes out a front window, "Herr Maker, hast your Nanny nicht taught you proper manners? When you have guests at the door you should go greet them." He makes a leap for Orphan-Maker's back as well, with Hank goign high, he goes low trying to help tangle up Orphan-Maker's legs. "You are falling from grace ja?" Whoever the male voice inside her brain was - Kitty will certainly have to thank him, later. But, she remembers Nanny's abilities. She remembers Orphan-Maker's powers. And how easily they subdued herself, Pete, and Piotr. The memory is still fresh in her mind. So is the memory of what Nanny said she did. That she'd killed young Luke's parents. The thought had occurred then, that her own parents might be dead. But she hadn't shown weakness, to Nanny. Did not want to give the insane Egg-thing the satisfaction of seeing her cry - seeing her weak. The elation of the return of her abilities, only slides her emotional meter back down, like a roller coaster, towards anger, towards these two. What they did to her. Her not-quite-yet-friend(s). And, these poor innocent children. "Sue," she says, in a quiet voice that belies her anger, "Stay here. Keep Luke safe. We're going to be free. I - I think my friends are here. And they're helping me." She begins to step towards the door that Nanny and Orphan-Maker had disappeared through. Again, she holds her breath. Worried. Doubting. But her anger pushes her forward. She pushes her hand towards the electronic door that seals her - and the other children in. Easily, her hand passes through it. Suddenly, there is a faint noise. And, the heavy door begins to swing open as if all of it's technological mechanics were suddenly inert. It's then that Kitty smiles, sharp. Her doubts about herself erased, utterly. Her confidence grown, by leaps and bounds. Steeling herself, she looks back to Sue, "I won't leave without you," she promises. And, means it. Then, Kitty phases herself. And, holding her breath, she steps straight into the wall, disappearing as if the solid steel wall were nothing more than a pool of water, to her. The sounds of commotion, and clamor come quickly to her ears - and, likely, to Sue and Luke's as well. But Kitty is gone. Or so it seems. She emerges, just the top of her head, quiet-like-a-ninja, to take a breath through her nose, and aspy where Nanny is. Those near Nanny will see an arm snaking out of the floorboards, and then suddenly Kitty lurches up, halfway out of the floor. Nanny's waist-belt with all her techno-toys is grabbed, and Kitty's phasing it, pulling it down off of Nanny's waist, and into the floor with her, disappearing once again. Kitty-Shark. Cyclops shoots a blast across the kitchen counter, causing things to explode. He is careful not to nail the stove though, just in case it uses gas. This sends another rumbling sound throughout the house, easily making it difficult to say the least for Nanny to concentrate. The egg-shaped Nanny with only her arms and legs exposed, looks shocked over at Cyclops. "Who are you?" But then she realizes she just lost control of Pete! Sera is moving in, taking advantage of the recovered Pete heading for the metal door, and Nanny turns her egg-shaped body as if to meet her. She is knocked back a step at the attack. "Get away from me! Orphan-Maker!" She sounds panicked, as fighting with an egg-shaped armor is near impossible and she can't seem to use her telepathy skills right now! "Coming Nanny!" He is charging toward Pete, but Beast comes flying into the den to see a purple Orphan Maker darting down the hall. A teleporting Nightcrawler manages to jump Orphan-Maker's back before he reaches Pete who is trying to get through the metal door! Orphan-Maker stumbles and then moves to smack back against a hallway wall to knock Nightcrawler off. This gives Beast time to catch up down the narrow hallway, and realize that this is now close quarters fighting, very close for three people and not much room to dodge. Luckily, both individuals can cling to the ceiling if need be. Sue looks pale but she nods firmly. "Luke is all I have, I won't let anyone hurt him or take him away from me!" There is spirit in this girl yet. She may not believe she can escape, but she would die herself to protect her little brother. But then Sue says, "If you have to, I won't blame you," she ends softly. Trust is not easy for her to come by at this point, but she has a small spark of hope right now. She moves to pick up a sleeping Luke from the play pen, holding him close and awkwardly. He is a heavy boy, and the girl is obviously strained. By the time she looks back though, Kitty is gone. Nanny is actually frightened and moves for her waist-belt just as Kitty phases it. She lets out a cry of surprise! "But we are protecting you, these are soldiers and monsters!" It will likely fall on Deaf ears as Kitty knows the truth of them. Sera is about to raise another wing to the Egg-Lady when she spots a phantom hand. "..K--.." well isn't that awesome!! she smiles widely. Pete looks like he's taking care of the door and thus the children, so she continues to bapity bap bap at Nanny. And as soon as Pete gets that door open she'll follow after wards. Hank looks at Nightcrawler, "Time for an Alley Oop." With that Hank does a hand stand and his feet go to grab Orphan maker by the shoulders. Then he rolls so that he's using his own body weight so he can throw Orphan maker back towards the living room. "I think it best we keep this dastardly duo separated. So we move this instruction of etiquette out in the living room." Pete Wisdom is through the door in moments, and heading down into the sub-levels. Other doors are quickly shredded open, the English mutant focused on making sure those doors won't close again, allowing a permanent hole for the rescue of the children, Kitty included. He didn't see her peek through the floor. Nightcrawler grunts in pain as Orphan-Maker makes a sandwich of him with the wall. But he's not going to let go. It isn't even the plan that's focusing him so, but the fact that every step Orphan-Maker takes is closer to Sera and that can't be allowed. "We should... take this... outside..." He gasps as Hank's muscles go to work to move Orphan-Maker, and then he starts trying to will up his power, pushing it to the limits to try to teleport himself and Orphan-Maker out to the front lawn. Nightcrawler's hoping that even if the Teleport doesn't disrupt Orphan Maker enough to do much damage, it might at least disorient him for a bit of time. Nanny's belt - and that awful taser now dealt with, Kitty's focus is still on Nanny. She has an idea, an inkling in the back of her head, and as she suddenly seems to 'fly', launching herself out of the wall, using it as a springboard, she passes straight through Nanny, in her phased state, doing a tuck, and roll to land and turn, to face the Egg-Shaped Abductor. If any of the X-Men, or Nanny, or the embattled Orphan Maker see her eyes, they're hard things. Kitty is in kick-butt mode, a mode she didn't realize she had. Her voice is cold, "If you so much as harmed a /hair/ on my mother or father, so help me," she swears, "I will push you into the earth itself, and -leave- you there. Your molecules will fight, with the molecules of the rock and soil for domination. And yours, having been destabilized with mine, /will/ lose." Cyclops notices Kitty, and says, "Stay phased, pity you can't do that with Orphan-Maker's entire armor," is in taking it off like the belt. that is a little beyond her. But he stops blasting things and instead blasts lightly at the back of Nanny's knees to try and knock her backwards. He then catches his breath when Kitty flings herself at Nanny, thinking his heart is about to stop! Nanny is getting very upset and frustrated. She tries to hit Sera back, but it is an awkward swing because of her egg-shaped armor. After completing the swing, hit or miss, she ends up falling backwards as she decries the corruption of mutant children! But before she hits the floor, Kitty goes right through her! Her body starts to spark and shake. "No....my....got to repair life support...," and you see her go quiet, tinkering away as she tries to repair her cybernetic system internally. By squish, it hurts! Orphan-Maker does have super strength and it crashes Nightcrawler right through the wall and his back might have been broken if there had been a stud in place right there, lucky Nightcrawler. But it does off-center the struggling Orphan-Maker and leaves him open to Beast's attack. His shoulders grabbed by the powerful hands, he is soon tossing him and a still clinging Nightcrawler through the hole in the wall and into the den! As Pete is running through the two sub-levels, the first one reveals a high tech lab. The one below reveals a room where Sue is standing and holding her brother. But as Pete approaches the open door, he finds himself lifted in the air. Sue is shaking and breathing hard, "Who....are....you...." This is difficult for her. A two year old that looks four is one thing, but picking up Pete is causing the child to sweat. She looks so pale and fear is reflected in her eyes. Cyclops then realizes what happened. "The living room, see if that works on Orphan-Maker." The order is clear. And he doesn't call Sera back from going to assist Pete. Rather Cyclops is moving toward the hallway himself to try and provide backup with Orphan-Maker if it is required. Sera is really just too far to be hit by normal arms. Those 6 foot wings, when given enough room to move about have quite a lot of reach. The continued crashing from the other room however gets her attention off Nanny. "....eep?!...." she can see a bit of what's going on, but for better or worse she doesn't spot Kurt getting slammed into the wall. She can only have faith that he and Hank are doing okay. With Cyclops and Kitty taking care of Nanny she rushes through the door that Pete open to help him with the children. Hank's on his feet and loping down the hall on all fours like an angry angry ape. He calls out to Nightcrawler, "You alright?" Cyclops gets a snort form the blue beast, "Keep your head down oh, Fearless Leader." With that there a growl from Hank and he's leaping through the air at Orphan maker. His plan simple, he's on the edge of a rage and he's going to rip the armor off the man who was beating up his team mate. Pete Wisdom was going at a good, brisk pace, until he found himself suspended in the air. Waving his hands, he shakes away the hot-knives, which vanish. "Relax, petal. My name is Peter. I've come with friends to rescue you and the other girl what's been kidnapped." He forces his voice to try to sound gentle, soothing, and full of his home-grown London accent. The girl's been through a lot. "I know what happened to your mummy and daddy, and I'm so very sorry, Susan. I've got a bit of news for you though... would you like to see your grandmum and auntie Gayle? They'll be so glad to hear you're okay." Pete made sure to read those case files and figure out living relatives and stuff. "The Nanny and her Orphan-Maker did awful things to your mum and dad, Sue. But your grandmum's got little Winny. He's right as rain, just has a hurt paw, luv. Now relax, I'm gonna get you home." Nightcrawler tries futily to drive in some punches where he thinks there might be weak spots on Orphan Maker, "Ja, just meine pride ist hurt." He moves himself around, trying to cover Orphan Maker's eyes to blind him to Beast's charge. Like Kitty knows who the heck Scott is, barking orders at her? But, he is here - obviously with whoever is trying to save her. Simone, she recognizes as the sole familiar figure. She breathes hard, at Nanny, "I think it's kind of ironic. You claimed you didn't want me to become a solider. And you're the one who turned me into one. To protect myself, my family, and innocent people, like Sue. And Luke. From people. Like. You." She stands up, nodding to Cyclops. But, by her expression, she's not done with Nanny, yet. There's still some things left unsaid. But she hears the chaos. Remaining phased, her anger fueling her will, she passes straight down the hall. Right through Cyclops - leaving an uncomfortable sort of chill in him as she passes through that quickly flees. The intangible-ghost-girl pushes right through the wall, running straight for - and through, the mechanical sinister Purple People Eating armor of Orphan Maker, the same hard, intent focused look upon her features. Of course, that means she passes straight through Beast, Orphan-Maker, and Nightcrawler, as well. Luckily for her soon-to-be friends, and allies, the odd creepy feeling is fleeting, and short lived. Cyclops nods, "I understand," in observation of Kitty's feelings, even as he about to enter the hallway. Which is when Kitty goes through him, leaving him with cold chills even as he ducks into the hallway and through the hole in the hallway wall. Nanny is passed out cold, her internal systems on self-repair. Orphan-Maker on the other hand seems immune to Hank's attack other than stumbling more and he is working to beat Hank with his enhanced strength. The armor seems too powerful, not even being scratched by Hank's claws, dented by his fingers, nothing. It is frightening how powerful his armor is, and the reason Cyclops warned that they may not be able to be defeated. The girl's eyes narrow, but then Pete falls down to the ground roughly and the girl is on her knees as Luke wakes up and whimpers. She is gasping and looks very pale and tired. "You...you are one of Kitty's friends?" She wants to believe, afraid to believe. She hiccups, tears soon falling down her face, "I...I want to see Grandmum and Aunt Gayle." Her dog too! She struggles to stand up, setting Luke down. "We...we are going home to Grandma now Luke...let's go." She takes the little boy's hand who look much older than two! The two start to walk toward you. One fist from Orphan-Maker comes flying upward to try and knock Nightcrawler off him as he roars in frustration! After that attack, suddenly a ghost Kitty comes ripping through! Orphan-Maker gasps and his armor seems to harden and react violently. He falls down hard unless someone catches him. The armor appears to have shut down and other than life support, is inactive. It protects the wearer, but has no further uses. The wearer is now trapped within the armor and unable to escape or help himself, even communicate. Sera nods as the child asks if they are Kitty's friends. "Yes, we are friends of Kitty. Come, quick, let's get out of here..." she says "How about you let him pick you up honey, and I'll get your friend there.." she suggests offering to pick up the boy. Kitty turns around, expelling a breath, and solidifies. She looks at the others, "There's two children down below. Luke, and Sue. We need to take them with us," she says and says with a conviction that -she- isn't going anywhere, until -they- come with. Then, the girl pauses, and says quietly, -gratefully-, "Thank you." It's only then she begins to tear, just a little bit. She sniffs. "Thank you, for coming for me. Is Piotr here? Is he okay? And the other, older man who tried to help me?" Pete Wisdom hits the floor with a thump, and he offers his arms out to first try to give Sue and Luke a comforting hug. "Come on, little ones," he says, sounding almost paternal. He rises to his feet, taking Sue's hand. If Luke allows himself to be carried by Sera, more the better. "Is it safe up there yet?" Mr. W asks, looking down at the children. The situation seems to be averted and the blue bouncing ball of fuzz known as Hank heads outside and bounces up on the top of the house to keep look out. He sticks his head in, "We best be getting while the goings good. The Bobby's will be coming with all this noise. I don't mean Iceman and his fans." Nightcrawler bamfs out of the way of the massive fist, leaving a cloud of brimstone hanging like a halo around Orphan-Maker's head as the fist goes tearing through it. Kurt is on the ceiling and looking for a good avenue of attack against the unstoppable behemoth when.. a young woman runs through it nad it stops. As Orphan Maker falls to the ground, Kurt looks about, "I think this would be a good time to make our exit ja? Ist all the kinder accounted for?" He bounces over towards Kitty and bows to her, offering out his hand and a bright smile, 'it ist being alright fraulein, we will take you all to where you can safe und see your friends once again." Cyclops enters the room and looks about. He nods to Kitty, "Your family is fine," and he taps his left ear to activate the comlink, "Sera, they are down. We have to be quick and get out of here." For some reason the police haven't showed up yet, but then again it has only been a few minutes. "It's my little brother, Luke," Sue informs as Sera appears in the second sub-level. "He's super strong, so be careful you don't get him too excited. He might accidentally hurt you, but he really tries not too. He was born this way, it isn't his fault...he's only two." She is defensive of her little brother. But she can barely hold herself up, so she says to Luke, "Be nice to the lady. She's a friend of Kitty, and going to take us to Grandma." Luke appears thoughtful, and then shyly steps toward Sera, holding his chubby arms up to her, pouting and whimpering. He wants loving attention. He doesn't act like the four year old he looks like, so Sue must be right on his age. The sad thing though, is Sue needs Pete right now. His hug and then hand helping steady her is the only thing keeping her from collapsing. "I want Grandmum...," her voice weak. She looks brittle, but holding it together, the silent tears soon stopping. She doesn't have the strength to cry right now. Unbeknownst to the team, there are scientists from Muir Island spying from nearby. The end of the baby leaves them shocked, they didn't think they would be needed. They look at each other and grin, happy that the good guys won. When the superheroes leave, they will go in and secure the two villains and take them to a secure location that they hope will hold them. Hope is all they have for sure. Sera smiles "No worries hon.." and she gently picks up the little boy. "shh shh it's okay.." she says, holding him against her carefully. "W.. Cyke says it's clear up stairs.." and with that she moves towards the door. Hank sniffs at the air, "Hagus? Yuck." With that and no more knowledge of what's going on with black ops scientist. The big fury blue man bounds to the van opens up the back door and moves to stay out of the way of the kids. He knows his current appearance can be a bit traumatic to a little one on a good day. This isn't a good day for the kids they rescue. Pete Wisdom takes Sue upstairs, and sighs. "Thank you, team, uh... what do I call you lot?" he has to ask. "I see one of you can teleport. Do you remember the warehouse? Can you take your friends there? I need to use the van to get this little bird and her baby brother to their grandmummy." He gives Sue a soft squeeze on her hand, giving her a comforting smile. He then gives Kitty a look that's relieved and sad. "Glad to see yer alright, petal. You need to get home and give yer family a hug and take a nap." "Thank you," she tells Pete, earnestly grateful. She flashes him a warm, winning smile. Yeah. The rough-and-sexy British Agent has a permanent place in her heart, now. She then looks to Sue, and Luke. She smiles at them, winningly, "You both are okay, now. Just like I promised. We're free. And, they won't be hurting anyone, anymore." She takes another breath, feeling - ... -good-. And not just because she got free, herself. But, it -did- feel good, to kick butt. Take names. And give the children their freedom back, as well as earn her own. She glances to Scott. "Um. Hi. I'm Kitty." Sly grin. "I guess you're the one in charge? Where do we go from here?" Sera goes on to help the kids into the van, and snugs them safely into seat belts! Cyclops is waiting in the hallway. He smiles a bit at the children, before he shakes his head, "Nightcrawler can't teleport people with him, without causing bad side-effects, and we are known as the X-Men. We just need dropped off at the warehouse, and then we will get out of the way." The X-Men are a bit of a sight for the poor children. But Cyclops tries to help, "We are here to help other mutants keep their freedom and peace." Cyclops moves to gently touch Kitty's shoulder, "Let's go home. You can call your mom when we are in the Blackbird." When in the van with everyone and the children, Cyclops looks over at Sue. Pulling a business card from a hidden pocket he holds it out to the tired little girl, "You can give this to your grandmother. It is the name and number of someone that can help you and Luke after everything you went through." Professor X told him to give this card to the girl. "They can help your grandmother too if she has questions about mutant powers." Sue nods as she accepts the card, and keeps close to Pete. She looks at the winged girl, staring at her pretty wings, noticing them even in her distress. She seems nervous at Beast and Nightcrawler but smiles hesitatingly. "Thank you all for saving us." Her ally is Kitty though, and she seems to relax with the girl in the van with them. Luke is just giggling and trying to lean over to grab at Sera's wings...bad idea to let him succeed. Sera has no intention of letting any one, super powered child or no grab at her wings. She gently moves the little boy's hands away and gives him a single down feather to play with instead. Simple enough for Pete to drive everybody back to the warehouse - even if secretly Pete had his own ideas to call Black Air and incarcerate these two villains. But, Black Air might just kill them, so... better at Muir. He parks inside the warehouse, where the Blackbird lies. "Thank you all," Mr. W says. "And tell Mr. Clean I say the same." He gives a sigh, but then smiles once more at the children. "Ready to see your grandmum now? I'll bet little Winny will be happy t'see you, too. Just don't hug Winny too tight, Luke." Hank hears that they might not be using the van to leave. Gets out of the van and perches on top of the van, "Cyclops, How we getting home and the kids are they alright?" Then he finds himself back at the ware house. The blue haired beast waves and blows Pete a kiss before going back up the Blackbird's ramp. Cyclops states, "Mr. Clean?" He shakes his head, not approving. He is highly respectful of Professor X. "His codename is Professor X." But he leaves it at that. He leads everyone onto the Blackbird plane. "Their grandmother will likely take them for a physical, and the business card I gave them is a contact of Professor X's. Apparently they can provide psychological help and tutoring on dealing with super powered children to their grandmother. I don't know anything more than that though. You know how the Professor is, he says things on a need to know basis." Cyclops doesn't resent this, it is just a fact. Kitty is soon shown the nice sized Blackbird and the comfy inside. Scott gets into the passenger seat and soon the warehouse roof opens and he lifts up once everyone is settled. Once he is on his way he offers to Nightcrawler, "Go ahead and pilot. I'll just monitor. This here is our flight pattern." And he will coach Nightcrawler on the details of piloting the Blackbird to a specific destination on the couple hour return trip home. Kitty is just plain relieved. She grins, feeling - well, ecstatic. Satisfied. Very. Very satisfied. She got to kick butt. A lot of butt. She got to - do things she never dreamed of doing, with her powers and abilities. She not only got to do that, but got to save people - innocent, cute children, in the process. She grins, towards Simone, "I really think I made the right choice," she says, contentedly. Tired. But content. Thrilled. "I think I'm going to like it, at this school." She settles back into her seat, on the awesomeness that is the Blackbird.